The destruction of unwanted stumps has been a major concern for property owners for years. For example, if a heavily timbered plot of land has been harvested, the property owner often desires to replant the plot with new saplings to harvest at a future time. Stumps remaining from the previously harvested timber can damage vehicles during the replanting process and compete with the newly planted trees for water and other nutrients. Alternatively, if a forested area is to be converted to farmland or developed for commercial/residential use, it is desirable to destroy all of the stumps from the fallen trees to allow for construction of roads or plow the field in preparation for planting crops. Previous methods and devices for removing or destroying stumps have either been laborious (i.e., digging the stump out by hand) or unreliable.
The present disclosure provides a stump destruction apparatus that meets many of the needs not addressed in the prior art and provides a more efficient, environmentally friendly, safer and novel stump destruction apparatus.